Lies in the spring
by harwr
Summary: "Maafkan aku atas semua kebohongan ini, aku mencintaimu Giant" CHANBAEK/SLIGHT KAISOO ETC./GS/SCHOOL LIFE/ANGST/CHAPTERED
1. Chapter 1

LIE SPRING

Main cast:

Park Chanyeol – Byun Baekhyun

Other cast:

· Do Kyungsoo

· Kim Jongin

· DLL.

Genre: romance, angst (maybe), GS (uke as girl), dll temuin sendiri hehe.

Lenght: chaptered

Rate: T

"_Maafkan aku atas semua kebohongan ini, aku mencintaimu Giant"_

AN:

Holla, readers-nim, Kim Hara imnida, ini ff perdana aku, jadi mohon buat reviewnya, riview kalian berarti banget buat author newbie ini hehe^^. Ini ff terinspirasi waktu temen bawa laptop keseklah dan muter film anime gitu, entahlah imajinasi lewat dengan seenaknya di kepala author. "Semua chara milik tuhan, orang tua mereka, dan SM Ent. author cuma minjem buat ini ff abal abal, kecuali d.o milik author #ditimpuk massa."

Happy reading^^

WARNING

TYPO(S), GS, ALUR KECEPETAN. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ. BAD SUMMARY

Baekhyun POV

Aku melihatnya. Ya, namja berkaca mata itu, sedang memejamkan mata indahnya menikmati tuts demi tuts piano yang ditekannya.

Sempurna.

Hanya kata itu yang bisa menggambarkan apa yang ku lihat sekarang. Namja mungil menggunakan kemeja bewarna keabu-abuan dan jangan lupakan dasi kupu kupu merah dibawah kerahnya, kacamata besar yang bertengger tepat diatas hidung mancungnya, mata besar yang selalu menjadi hal yang selalu aku pandangi saat melihat wajah tampannya.

Dia, Park Chanyeol.

Namja yang berumur satu bulan lebih muda dariku itu adalah namja yang telah menjadi sahabatku beberapa tahun ini. Ya, kami memang bersahabat sejak kami bertemu dalam satu kursus piano. Kalian pasti berfikir aku satu kursus dengannya kan? Haha tidak. Aku bertemu dengannya di tempat kursusnya. Tepatnya 2 tahun yang lalu...

#Flashback

_Sore ini terlihat sangat indah, ini adalah sore pertama dimusim semi kali ini. Aku sangat menyukai musim semi karna bagiku musim semi itu adalah musim cinta. Dimana semua orang dewasa berjalan bergandengan tangan dengan pasangannya dengan tatapan penuh cinta dan kasih sayang, menurutku. Haha, aku memang masih bocah yang berumur 10 tahun, tapi aku tau hal tersebut, karna aku sering melihat kedua orang tuaku juga melakukan hal seperti itu disetiap musim semi, ah tidak, bahkan mereka melakukannya setiap saat sampai-sampai melupakan anak semata wayang mereka ini._

_Lupakan hal tadi, kembali kepada kegiatanku saat ini._

_Aku berjalan menyusuri taman yang terletak tidak jauh dari rumahku. Sebenarnya tujuanku adalah mengantarkan kue pesanan pelanggan ibuku. Tapi, jangan pernah salahkan aku, salahkan jiwa anak-anakku yang selalu ingin tahu ini, rumah yang lebih terlihat seperti kantor itu mengalihkan perhatianku dari pesanan pelanggan ibuku. Memang sejak dulu aku ingin mengunjungi tempat itu, sering terdengar suara piano yang indah dari sana, namun aku tidak berani untuk masuk kedalam tempat itu karna banyak anak anak yang juga seusia bahkan lebih tua dariku berada disana, katakan saja aku malu untuk melakukannya. Tapi kali ini aku memang benar benar penasaran terhadap tempat itu._

_Setelah memastikan kondisi sepi, aku mulai mengendap-endap untuk masuk kedalam tempat itu. Beruntung pintunya belum dikunci. Mungkin penjaga tempat ini lupa menguncinya, pikirku. Tanpa pikir panjang aku langsung melangkahkan kakiku untuk masuk dan menyusuri tempat itu. "Disini terdapat banyak piano, jadi ini ternyata tempat dimana anak-anak itu memainkan benda ini", pikirku sambil menyentuh permukaan piano hitam itu._

_Perlahan aku membuka penutup piano itu dan mendudukan diriku dibangku yang ada didepannya. Aku mencoba menekan beberapa tuts, namun aku sama sekali tidak mengerti tentang piano. Aku mencoba memainkannya, dan yang aku bisa lakukan hanyalah menekan tuts secara asal dan menghasilkan nada yang menurutku bahkan sangat tidak pantas disebut nada sama sekali, sangat buruk._

_KRIIEET~_

_Aku mendengar suara pintu terbuka dari arah depan. Aku segera beranjak dari kursi itu dan hendak melangkah keluar dari tempat ini. Namun usahaku tiba tiba terhenti ketika melihat seorang anak laki laki menggunakan hodie bewarna keabu-abuan dengan topi yang menutupi sebagian, tidak, hampir seluruh wajahnya terlihat gelap oleh bayangan karna kami hanya disinari oleh cahaya matahari sore yang menembus kaca kecil yang berada disamping kami. Tingginya hampir sama denganku, mungkin kami memang seumuran._

_"__Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya anak laki-laki itu dingin._

_Aku tidak menjawabnya langsung. Aku menggenggam erat rok pink yang aku kenakan saat ini, menahan rasa takut dan gugupku. Saat ini hanya terdengar suara kain gorden jendela yang berayun tertiup angin dari luar jendela._

_"__aku... a-aku hanya mencoba me-memainkan piano ini, karna a-aku sangat penasan dengannya" jawabku gagap, aku memang sedang takut sekarang, takut kalau anak laki laki ini akan melaporkanku pada pemilik tempat ini. "Maafkan aku, aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi" lanjutku seraya menundukkan diri dan hendak berjalan melewati anak itu untuk segera pergi dari tempat ini sebelum dimarahi._

_Grep. Tiba tiba sebuah tangan mungil menahan lenganku._

_"__Permainan pianomu sangat payah, apa kau tidak pernah mempelajarinya? Baiklah, biarkan aku mengajarimu" anak laki laki itu menarik tanganku untuk kembali duduk didepan piano yang sempat aku mainkan tadi. Aku tidak sempat menolak karna tubuhku serasa kaku karna mendengar ajakannya tersebut. Dia mengajakku? Dan dia tidak mengadukanku? Buat apa dia melakukannya? Apa dia tidak sadar apa yang aku lakukan disini? Pertanyaan pertanyaan itu muncul dipikiranku. Tidak sempat aku memikirkan jawabannya, tiba tiba aku mendengar suara piano yang sangat indah, berbanding sangat terbalik dengan apa yang aku mainkan tadi. Aku menoleh kearah samping dan melihat anak lelaki itu, kali ini tanpa topi yang menutupi wajahnya. Wajahnya yang terkena sinar matahari sore, dengan kacamata besar itu, sungguh sangat tampan._

_Tiba tiba, dia menghentikan permainan pianonya. "Apa yang kau tunggu? Ayo mainkan bersamaku" katanya sambil menoleh menatapku dengan raut wajah yang terlihat bingung._

_"__eoh... hmm.. a-aku tidak tau a-apa yang harus aku lakukan" jawabku sambil menundukkan wajahku, malu._

_"__tekanlah ini dan ini" jarinya mengarah kearah 2 tuts yang berada didepanku. Aku merasa suaranya perlahan melembut._

_Akupun menekan 2 tuts itu secara bergantian, kemudian menoleh kearah anak laki laki itu. Dia terseyum kearahku, sangat manis dan mengalihkan pandangannya kearah tuts piano yang ada didepannya. Perlahan ia menekan beberapa tuts sehingga membentuk sebuat melodi yang indah dan beralih lagi menatapku. Aku mengangguk mengerti dan menekan 2 tuts tadi secara bergantian, beriringan dengan melodi yang dimainkan sianak laki-laki tadi. Awalnya memang sulit untukku menyesuaikannya, lama kelamaan aku mulai terbiasa. Sangat indah, kami melakukannya seraya sesekali menatap satu sama lain lalu tersenyum._

_Permainan piano itu pun berakhir. Sedikit terasa tak rela bagiku, tapi hari sudah terlalu sore dan aku khawatir ibu akan mencariku._

_Saat aku hendak bangkit. Grep. Kembali tangan mungil itu menahan lenganku._

_"__siapa namamu?" tanyanya_

_Aku menoleh. "Byun Baekhyun, ne. Byun baekhyun" aku menatapnya sambil tersenyum manis kearahnya. Dia membalas senyumanku. "mianhae, aku harus pulang sekarang. Eomma sudah menungguku dirumah. Aku tidak ingin membuatnya khawatir" ucapku sambil menggaruk kepalaku yang sebenarnya tidak gatal, hanya entah kenapa karna perasaanku gugup sekali saat berada bersamanya._

_"__aku Park Chanyeol", ia tersenyum kearahku._

_Saat aku berbalik, dan hendak kembali.._

_"__tunggu!" _

_"__ne?" aku kembali berbalik badan untuk menatapnya_

_"__ini milikmu?" ia menunjuk kearah bag paper yang ada diatas piano._

_"__astaga!" aku ingat, itu bag paper yang berisi pesanan pelanggan ibuku. Segera aku berlari meraihnya dan pergi meninggalkan tempat itu._

_Sore itu, eomma memarahiku karna pelanggannya merasa kurang puas akan pesanannya. Baiklah, kesalahanku_

_#_FLASHBACK OFF

Sekarang aku disini, dikursi penonton. Menatap chanyeol memainkan pianonya dengan sangat indah. Aku menyukainya. Ya aku menyukainya, ini memang cinta monyet bagiku karna bahkan umurku belum mencapai 13 tahun.

Permainannya berakhir. Seluruh penonton berdiri dari tempat duduknya untuk memberikan tepuk tangan terhadap aksi Chanyeol tadi. Chanyeol berdiri dari kursi pianonya dan berdiri didepan podium seraya membungkukkan dirinya memberi hormat kepada para penonton. Hingga cahaya lampu dimatikan dan Cahnyeol turun dari arah podium, menandakan bahwa ia telah menyelesaikan penampilannnya dengan sangat sangat sangat baik tadi. Terlihat raut wajah bangga yang ditunjukka Cahnyeol ketika ibunya memeluk dan memberikan bunga kepada anak yang paling dibanggakannya itu. Aku menatapnya sambil tersenyum dari kejauhan. Seperti menyadari apa yang kulakukan, Chanyeol melirik kearah bangku penonton dan berhenti ketika ia menatapku. Ia tersenyum manis kepadaku, aku membalas senyumannya. Tapi tiba tiba...

"HWAAA...!"

Aku kaget, ketika menoleh kearah sampingku. Aku mendapati seorang gadis yang berbadan mungil sepertiku, dengan rambut panjang yang diikat kuda, mata bulat, dan pipinya yang chubby, sangat manis, sedang menangis disampingku. Sontak seluruh penonton melihat kearah bangku kami.

_Astaga, mengapa anak ini.._

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC/END?


	2. Chapter 2

LIES IN THE SPRING

Main cast:

Park Chanyeol – Byun Baekhyun

Other cast:

· Do Kyungsoo

· Kim Jongin

· DLL.

Genre: romance, angst (maybe), GS (uke as girl), dll temuin sendiri hehe.

Lenght: chaptered

Rate: T

AN: maaf ya terlalu lama updatenyaaa :'D makasih yang udh review makasih^^ chapter 2 kependekan ya? lansung caw ke chapter 3 lah jd bonus/?

WARNING

TYPO(S), GS, ALUR KECEPETAN. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ.

CHAPTER 2

Prev chapter:

_"__Chanyeol melirik kearah bangku penonton dan berhenti ketika ia menatapku. Ia tersenyum manis kepadaku, aku membalas senyumannya. Tapi tiba tiba..._

_"__HWAAA...!"_

_Aku kaget, ketika menoleh kearah sampingku. Aku mendapati seorang gadis yang berbadan mungil sepertiku, dengan rambut panjang yang diikat kuda, mata bulat, dan pipinya yang chubby, sangat manis, sedang menangis disampingku. Sontak seluruh penonton melihat kearah bangku kami. _

_Astaga, mengapa anak ini.."_

#Still Baekhyun POV

Anak perempuan ini tidak berhenti menangis, entah apa alasannya. Chanyeol yang melihat kearah gadis itu hanya diam tanpa ekspresi apapun. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya, aku tak tau. Gadis itu terus menangis hingga akhirnya ia terdiam setelah melihat kedua orang tuanya membujuknya dengan mengatakan bahwa setelah acara ini mereka akan pergi ke dunia fantasi.

Terlalu polos memang. Aku tau, orang tua sering berkata seperti itu pada anaknya namun mereka kadang tidak benar-benar terhadap ucapan mereka. Itu hanyalah janji palsu untuk membuat si anak gadis disebelahku ini diam. Setelah ia terdiam dan terlihat mulai tenang, aku kembali mengalihkan pandangannku kearah bawah panggung. Namun aneh, tidak ada lagi Chanyeol disana. Kemana dia? Ah mungkin sedang sibuk di backstage_,_tetaplah berfikiran positif Baekhyun!.

25 menit berlalu, acara pun akhirnya selesai. Tapi selama acara itu berlangsung, aku tidak sepenuhnya fokus. Pikiranku melayang memikirkan Chanyeol karna selama 25 menit itu pula lah Chanyeol menghilang dari acara itu. Aku memutuskan untuk bangkit dari kursiku setelah melihat beberapa penonton yang juga melakukan hal sama. Aku segera berjalan menuju backstage panggung. Aku mengendap-endap, jangan heran itu memang keahlianku, aku sering melakukannya ketika sedang bosan di rumah. Dan eomma biasanya akan langsung menyemburku dengan piadato sepanjang kisah kisah 1001 malam, dan pidato itu isinya selalu sama, "_Kau akan diculik bila pergi sendirian! Kau tau kan kalau sekarang sering terjadi penculikan?! Bila kau diculik dan penculik itu meminta biaya tebusan? Apa yang akan eomma dan appa lakukan hah?! Menjual toko roti satu satunya ini? Kau tidak tau bla bla bla..." _aku terkekeh sendiri mengingat omelan eomma padaku.

Kembali ke kegiatanku. Saat ini aku sudah berada di backstage panggung, terlihat tinggal beberapa orang yang menggunakan kalung bertandakan "STAFF" yang menggantung di leher mereka. Sepertinya mereka tidak curiga kepadaku, melihat penampilanku yang memang seumuran dengan para pengisi acara tadi, mungkin mereka mengira bahwa aku adalah salah satu diantara mereka. _Nice _Baekhyun, sekarang aku bahkan ahli dalam menyamar. Aku tersenyum membalas sapaan beberapa orang yang melewatiku, andai saja mereka tau aku siapa mungkin aku akan ditendang sesegera mungkin dari tempat ini.

Aku terus mencari keberadaan Chanyeol, tapi tidak ada tanda tanda bahwa ia berada di tempat ini. Aku hanya menghembuskan nafasku kasar, padahal tadi aku sangat ingin memberinya pujian atas penampilannya hari ini, tapi melihatnya tidak ada sekarang, aku harus menggagalkan niatku tadi. Oh ya, kalian pasti bingung bagaimana aku bisa berada di acara mewah ini, mengingat aku hanyalah anak dari pemilik toko kue sederhana si Seoul sangatlah tidak mungkin untukku hadir di acara sebesar dan semewah ini. Baiklah aku akan menceritakannya, 2 hari yang lalu...

#FLASHBACK

_"__Chenyeolliee!" aku berteriak seraya melambaikan tanganku kepada seorang anak laki laki yang sedang duduk diatas ayunan yang menggantung dibawah sebuah pohon besar._

_"__Baekhyunniee! Kemari!" ia membalas lambaianku sambil menepuk bangku ayunan yang berada tepat disebelahnya. Aku langsung berlari menghampirinya dan mendudukan diriku diayunan itu._

_"__ada apa? Mengapa kau mengajakku bertemu sore sore begini? Kau tau kan aku sangat sibuk" _

_"__aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu." Ia menundukkan wajahnya._

_"__katakan saja, sejak kapan kau jadi malu malu begini kepadaku" kuayunkan ayunan itu secara perlahan dengan kakiku._

_"__siapa yang malu-malu? Kau pikir aku seorang gadis remaja yang malu malu hah?"_

_"__yah mungkin saja" aku menggedikan bahuku._

_"__YAK!"_

_"__baiklah baiklah, aku bercanda, sesitif sekali" cibirku_

_"__aku mendengarnya"_

_"__aku tidak berkata kau tuli"_

_"__YAK! Kau menamang benar benar-. Aish" baru saja ia mengangkat sebelah tangannya, namun segera diurungkannya setelah aku mengeluarkan jurus 'innocent face'-ku_

_Setelah jeda beberapa menit. "apa yang ingin kau katakan?" aku memutuskan untuk kembali bertanya._

_"__hmm.. begini.. sebenarnya aku akan tampil pada pementasan sekolahku besok. Aku akan tampil disana, dan aku harap kau datang." _

_"__bukankah harga tiketnya-"_

_"__ini" ucapanku terpotong ketika ia sudah menyodorkan selembar kertas bewarna emas kemerahan. "ambilah." Ucapnya._

_"__bukankan ini-"_

_"__iya, ini tiketnya. Ambil saja" kembali ia memotong perkataanku._

_"__Baiklah, tapi aku tidak jamin-"_

_"__aku menunggu disana, jangan terlambat! Awas kalau tidak datang" tanpa aku sadari ia sudah berjalan mundur menjauhiku._

_"__baiklah" ucapku akhirnya. Ia segera membalikkan badannya dan berlari pergi._

_'__dasar idiot' diam diam aku tersenyum sambil terus mengayun-ayunkan ayunan dengan kakiku sebagai penggeraknya._

_#_FLASHBACK OFF

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC/END?


	3. Chapter 3

LIE SPRING

Main cast:

Park Chanyeol – Byun Baekhyun

Other cast:

· Do Kyungsoo

· Kim Jongin

· DLL.

Genre: romance, angst (maybe), GS (uke as girl), dll temuin sendiri hehe.

Lenght: chaptered

Rate: T

AN: bonus kkk, maaf klo masih kependekan juga^^ happy reading readersnim

Baekhyun POV

Ini hari ketiga setelah acara pertunjukan kemarin. Sudah tiga hari pula aku tidak melihat Chanyeol. Dia sama sekali tidak memberiku kabar. Biasanya kami akan bertemu di depan tempat latihan piano Chanyeol. Ya, biasanya kami akan bertemu setelah Chanyeol menyelesaikan latihannya. Tapi tiga hari ini dia tidak terlihat latihan ditempat itu.

Besoknya, seperti biasa aku menunggu Chanyeol pulang dari latihannya hanya sekedar untuk mengajaknya main ketaman, itu memang kebiasaan kami setiap sore. Aku mendudukkan diriku didepan sebuah pohon tua besar didepan tempat itu. Aku menggumamkan lagu favoritku, EXO my answer. Tiba tiba, seorang gadis datang menghampiriku. Hey ini kan anak kecil yang menangis saat pertunjukkan kemarin.

"Annyeonghaseyo, Do Kyungsoo imnida" dia membungkukkan dirinya didepanku. Aku langsung berdiri dan membersihkan sisa sisa tanah yang mungkin tersangkut dan mengotori rok biruku.

"E-eh, annyeong Byun Baekhyun imnida" aku pun berbalik membungkukkan badanku dihadapannya. "ada apa ya?"

"ah, perkenalkan. Aku adalah sahabat Chanyeol, dan aku kesini untuk memberi tahumu sesuatu"

"apa itu?" tanyaku penasaran.

"sebaiknya kita bicara ditempat lain, sepertinya tidak enak bila bicara sambil berdiri seperti ini" ia terkekeh kecil.

"ah iya, mari kita bicara ditaman saja"

Tak butuh waktu lama bagi kami untuk mencapai taman itu, memang karna jarak taman dekat tempat latihan Chanyeol lumayan dekat maka dari itu aku dan Chanyeol sering bermain ditempat ini.

"Sebenarnya ada apa?"

"Ah begini. Chanyeol menitipkan suatu pesan padaku untuk disampaikan kepadamu"

Pesan? Buat apa dia menitipkan pesan pada anak ini kalau dia bisa menyampaikannya sendiri padaku. Apa sekarang dia tidak mau bertemu denganku lagi? Aahh jinjja anak itu.

"Hey Byun Baekhyun-ssi, apa kau mendengarkanku?" ia sedikit malambai lambaikan tangannya dihadapanku. Aku langsung menoleh kearahnya setelah tersadar dari lamunanku.

"A-ah haha.. ne Kyungsoo-ssi, aku mendengarkanmu, mianhae"

"gwaenchana, sampai mana aku tadi.. oh ya, Chanyeol menyampaikan pesannya padaku karna ia tidak sempat untuk menemuimu Baekhyun-ssi. Dia langsung dipindahkan ke Jepang setelah acara pertunjukkannya kemarin. Dia ingin aku menyampaikan surat ini padamu" Kyungsoo menyodorkan sebuah amplop bewarna pink polos kearahku. Aku pun menerima surat itu.

"kamsahamnida Kyungsoo-ssi" aku membungkukkan sedikit badanku kearahnya.

"ah.. tak apa, itu merupakan kewajibanku untuk menolong sahabatku" ia tersenyum manis kearahku, gadis ini sangat manis. "Baiklah, aku pulang dulu Baekhyun-ssi, annyeong"

"annyeong" aku melambaikan tangan seiring dengan kepergiannya yang menjauh. Sekarang aku tinggal sendiri ditaman ini. Aku mendudukkan diriku disalah satu ayunan favoritku (dan favorit Chanyeol tentu saja) ditaman ini. Aku membolak balikkan amplop surat yang tadi diberi Kyungsoo padaku. Haah surat apa ini. Aku semakin penasaran, dan akhirnya aku membuka amplop itu. Sebuah kertas bewarna putih, aku langsung membacanya.

"_to: Baekkie_

_Baekkie, maafkan aku tidak sempat mengatakan hal ini kepadamu sebelumnya. Aku tidak ingin membuatmu sedih. Jadi aku mengatakannya melalui surat ini. Mianhaeyo, aku tidak bisa menemuimu lagi. Saat kau membaca surat ini, aku sudah berada di Jepang. Orang tuaku menyuruhku untuk pindah ke Jepang dan melanjutkan sekolahku disana. Awalnya aku menolak, tapi aku tidak bisa berbuat apa apa. Mungkin aja pertunjukanku adalah kali terakhir kita bertemu Baekkie. Aku akan sangat merindukanmu. Bila ada kesempatan mungkin kita akan bertemu lagi di tempat latihanku, seperti waktu pertama kita bertemu^^ Baekkie aku memberimu kalung itu, jaga kalung itu agar aku bisa mengenalimu ketika aku pulang dari Jepang nanti, jangan berani berani kau untuk melepasnya kkkk._

_Annyeong Baekkie, mianhae, saranghae._

_Your dobi_

_Handsome Park Chanyeol"_

Aku melihat lagi kedalam amplop itu, dan benar saja, ada kalung bewarna perak didalamnya, mainan kalung itu bertuliskan huruf 'B'. Dasar Chanyeol bodoh, beraninya kau meninggalkanku raksasa. Aku tersenyum pahit sambil menatap kalung yang kini berada di genggamanku itu. Ku genggam erat erat kalung itu, tanpa sadar satu tetes air mata jatuh melewati pipiku, ya aku menangis. Ku luapkan seluruh emosiku, aku menangis sejadi jadinya sore ini, tepatnya ditaman, dimana aku terakhir kali bermain barsama Chanyeol.

.

.

.

.

TBC


End file.
